


my sweetheart's piano is rat filled

by safetyzones



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, ZOMBIES EAT PEOPLE THATS WHAT IM GETTING AT, Zombie Apocalypse, does cannabilism count?, i dont think its cannibalism..... cuz its a zombie zombies are not human do you get me, other members are mentioned, yonaruki have been together for like awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safetyzones/pseuds/safetyzones
Summary: Ruki will take care of Sho. Even if skin is falling off the bone, even if he has to find other dead bodies out on the street, he will always take care of Sho.
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	my sweetheart's piano is rat filled

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of the first lyrics of 'butch 4 butch' by rio romeo, so if you want to hear the full version donate to their patreon! the short version is on their tiktok @riodoeseverything. it's a really sweet song full with lesbian goodness actually, it reminds me of my gf but there's an odd horror element to an out of tune piano..... anyways enjoy this zombie goodness for halloween! this is my first time writing anything for horror, or like zombies or something, but it was really fun so i'd love to do it again!

Sho never thought he’d have to fight this hard for measly cans of tomato soup. 

He drags himself into the small market place he calls home, seeing Ruki’s head peek out between the shelves, and he gasps. “What the hell happened to you?” He says, the obvious worry in his tone. If it’s one thing Ruki will do, he will gladly dote on Sho. “There were many people who also knew there was a food bank, which attracted those fucking  _ beasts _ .”

“There’s blood all over you.”

“It’s not mine.”

The conversation drops as fast as it starts at that statement, Ruki guiding Sho to the back of the store to wash him up. The two of them have developed a small system. Sho goes out, Sho hunts, Sho can fight. Ruki studies in that small dim light whenever Sho gets hurt, learning how to do stitches and all types of things with any needle he can find. Sho is his  _ test subject _ in a sense, Ruki rushes to him to try something new whenever he gets hurt. It’s odd, but it’s either Ruki tries to seal an open wound with thin pieces of yarn or Sho dies. Neither of them will allow the second option to happen. 

“What are you doing? Hurry up! The rain bowl is finally full, so we can  _ both _ wash up for once.” Ruki says, getting undressed. “You go first, you need it more than me.” Sho offers, but the other knows something is up. “You’re being weird, did something happen? We’ve bathed together before, why are we taking turns now?” Ruki presses for an answer Sho won’t give. “I’m  _ offering _ you to get all the water to yourself, why don’t you want it?” The shorter boy rolls his eyes. “ _ Because _ I’m not stupid, did you get hurt again?” Sho looks away at that, and Ruki lets out a soft ‘tsk sound. 

“Get in the water, it’ll feel better later when I work on it.” Sho has no choice but to listen. He slowly undresses, and stands next to Ruki. It’s at that moment, where he hears the boy clasp his hand over his mouth. 

Three long, hard, beats of silence pass between them. 

“You were bitten, for how long? When did it happen? How long were you gonna keep it from me?” Ruki sounds  _ pissed _ , but Sho knows he’s only worried. “It happened when I was outside, I was never gonna tell you. As soon as I started feeling ill, I would leave. There’s more than enough supplies in here for you to live on your own for a little while, enough for you to not need to go back outside for at least two months.” Sho refuses to meet his eyes. 

“You- you weren’t going to tell me? You were just going to leave me here alone? You’re the only thing I have left, and you were just gonna leave me here?”  _ Now  _ Ruki is angry, he’s hurt. “I was just trying to protect you!” He tries to justify his actions, but he knows Ruki isn’t going to see it the way he sees it. “ _ Protect me?!  _ That’s not protecting! I can’t fucking live without you Sho! I can’t just be completely alone in this market, you  _ know _ I’d never survive. We can fix this! Don’t hide things from me, we talked about this. Because if you do, we will  _ die.  _ Do you hear me? We’ll die!” Ruki is trying to press his words out of his throat but he’s crying  _ so much _ because the thought of losing Sho while the two of them are alone in the middle of an apocalypse is so mind numbing. 

“I’m sorry, I really am. I didn’t want you to worry more than you already do, I’m so sorry. You work so hard trying to fix me, I didn’t want you to push yourself this time, because you can’t fix it this time.” Sho holds Ruki, feeling the wetness of tears on his chest. “You’re not gonna lose me, I’m not going till I have to.” He cradles his head in his arm, the two of them slowly rocking in the back of a small market place. 

  
  


**_WEEK ONE_ ** was going okay, until Sho realized he couldn’t see. 

“Ruki? Where are you?” Sho  _ swears _ he opened his eyes, but he can’t see anything. He feels around for the boy next to him, but there’s no warm body. “Sho? I’m standing right in front of you.” He  _ hears _ Ruki, but he can’t see him. “No you aren’t, is the light on? Why is it so dark?” Sho asks. “Dark? It’s hot as hell outside, the sun hasn’t let down all day. Are you alright? What’s gotten into you- oh my god!” Ruki shouts  _ loud _ . 

“Sho, your eyes- Sho your fucking eyes!” Ruki is touching him now, his hands are on his face. He  _ thinks _ he’s looking in Ruki’s direction, but he’s not entirely sure. “What’s wrong with my eyes?” his voice is soft despite the way his lover grabs his face and smushes it around. “What does my hair look like? What style is it in?” Ruki asks, and Sho has to think for a second. Ruki’s hair has gotten  _ long _ , it’s going to pass his shoulders pretty soon, he puts it in a ponytail sometimes. 

“I’ve got no idea, is it down? Can I feel it?” Sho asks, and Ruki brings his hand to his hair.

“Sho, you’re going  _ blind _ .”

**_WEEK TWO_ ** became significantly worse, when Sho realized he was no longer able to speak. 

“We have tomato soup, or clam chowder, which one do you want?” Ruki digs through their box of supplies, tossing up pots and pans. “Ungh-” Sho grunts, but his face is confused. “What was that?” Sho tries again. Only a small murmur leaves his mouth, as he tries  _ again, and again, and again _ . He feels around for Ruki, trying to find him between all of the items between them. “Sho, Sho speak to me please.” Ruki holds his hand, and he sees Sho moving his mouth in a frantic motion, but nothing is coming out. Frustrated grunts and whines fill the room, and Ruki holds the man close to him. The older man is crying, he can feel it on his shirt. He’s losing Sho very slowly, he realizes. But he must keep him here, he fears that if he lets him go, he’ll die, and Ruki can’t have that. 

  
  


Sho’s starting to fall apart by  **_WEEK THREE_ ** .

“You need to  _ rest _ Sho, you’ll only hurt yourself more if you move around.” The older one lets out a pained groan, it feels like his skin is practically breaking off, and Ruki can see that  _ it is _ right in front of him. “Your skin, it’s-it’s-” Ruki can’t even find it in himself to  _ speak _ , seeing the condition Sho is in. The blindness, the lack of speech, but  _ this?  _ He’s falling apart, and there’s nothing either of them could do to stop  _ whatever _ this is. “It’s okay, don’t worry! It’s just small little patches, we can fix it! Just lay down, you’ll feel better in the morning.” Ruki smiles, and Sho lets out a deep sigh, closing his eyes. He’s lying, Ruki knows it’s wrong to lie about something so  _ crucial _ , that Sho is dying right in front of him, but maybe if he ignores it, he can spend time with him for just a little while longer. 

**_BY WEEK FOUR_ ** , Ruki feels a wave of sadness,  _ sorrow _ , looking at someone he once called his lover. 

“Sho, it’s time to eat!” He puts on a fake smile, knowing the man he’s smiling for can’t even see it. Sho probably hasn’t looked at Ruki once in these last few weeks, he probably can't even see anymore. Eyes once filled with life, leadership, love, faded to a dim, dull grey. Eyes that Ruki would stare into for hours, and he still does. Sho doesn’t blink often, but when he does it’s quite slow, one eye at a time. 

“Aht! No biting, we talked about this.” Ruki scolds him as Sho tries to take hold of his hand as he gets dinner prepared. He gets a slight murmur in response, attempting to grab onto Ruki once more. “Sho, I’m going to feed you in one second, please be patient.” Ruki talks oh so  _ sweetly _ to Sho, it’s a habit he must change. Sho is going to be gone soon, he must sober up to the reality that Sho isn’t the same person he used to be.

Sober up to the fact that Sho isn’t a person at all, like he used to be.

His skin is peeling badly now, green flakes from his face falling down, covering the space where he sits in the same positions everyday. He doesn’t speak, only soft murmurs or grunts as a response to anything Ruki says to him. There’s a bone as well, due to the skin peeling, as well as  _ muscle peeling _ , sticking out of his arm. Ruki still has hope for Sho, he refuses to give up on him.  _ Even if he’s turned already,  _ Ruki thinks,  _ I know he won’t hurt me. _

“Open please~” Sho does as told, waiting for Ruki to feed him. It’s inhumane, the fact that Ruki isn’t disgusted with Sho. But Sho has been here, he’s always been here, and even though the thought that he could kill him at any time he wanted to is at the back of his mind, he still keeps him here. He has hope, hope that he’ll turn back into the man he fell in love with. Maybe if he keeps trying, if he keeps teaching him, maybe if he keeps feeding him, he’ll go back to the way he once was.

Ruki knows that’s not true, but he entertains the thoughts anyway. He has nobody else here, only him and Sho in this small abandoned market. Not his mother, father, siblings, Ren, Shosei, Sukai, Takumi, none of them. It’s only him and Sho, he refuses to give up on the only thing he has left. The crunch of the  _ human bone _ his lover bites on sends a shiver down Ruki’s spine, but he says nothing. This is their daily routine, he has to get used to it. “Is it good?” Ruki asks, and Sho says nothing. It’s a yes in Ruki’s book, so he’ll take it. 

“I wonder if you’re unhappy here. You want to roam, you’ve always loved doing that. But I gotta keep you here you know, you’re  _ safe _ here. I’m the only person who knows you’re not dangerous.” He’s lying, Sho is  _ very _ dangerous and with the way he tries to bite Ruki’s fingers, he could take him out any second. “Everyone else is so scared of you, but I’m not. I’ll never be scared of you, you’ll always be my Sho.” There’s a grunt in response, and Sho sets down his bowl. He stares at Ruki, lifeless eyes boring into a pair of tired ones. 

Ruki is so tired. 

He’s lost all of his friends, splitting up simply because there weren’t enough supplies for all of them to stay together. He has no idea if they’re even alive. He’s lost his mother, his father, he knows the both of them are much too old to be able to survive this hell of the undead on Earth. All he has left, is Sho. He’s tired, but he holds on once more. 

“If I touch you, you have to promise not to bite me, okay?” No response. Ruki is quite desperate at this point, he doesn’t wait for one. He slides into Sho’s arms, and  _ gags.  _ The smell is awful, and he can  _ feel _ Sho’s muscle and bone and  _ blood  _ but he says nothing. He lays there, in silence as Sho groans over and over again. He does that sometimes, almost as if he’s trying to speak, but he can’t enunciate anything, so it might as well fall on deaf ears. 

Ruki lays there in his lover’s arms for a long time. He thinks on better days, days where he would stay in Sho’s arms for hours on end, and they would just lay in bed together and talk. He thinks about when they would have pillow fights, knocking each other off the bed. He thinks back when their bed was filled with the smell of Ruki’s shampoo and Sho’s expensive cologne. He thinks back when all of their friends would spend the night in their cozy apartment, eleven boys somehow all fitting into the living room. 

Ruki thinks back on better days. 

Ruki does not wake up in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> also if the ending is unclear, ruki doesn't wake up bc sho eats him T_T oopsie!


End file.
